Secrets between Worlds
by Rei 'Little Phenoix' Hino
Summary: A Teenager name Lilith was a Mysterious young girl with (H/L)(HC). She stood by what her name meant which was, 'Dark, a woman of the Night'. She was able to make friends with everyone and everything when she wanted to. Though the side she hides from people with mystery makes a person more attracted to her. she doesn't want to let anyone think she is insane because of her memories.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c5f3acb35e7c6973b2e77b5ec6ef4a7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Second story!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fca135785539fc849f6167491633403e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"What you should know:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6216d03ed0baea92d97ecd37c0dfead1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(H/L)= Hair Length,/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cc5a2c53e8d1b7d92f9c61fc228423e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(H/C)= Hair Color,/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="202a5ced9d825e4674c42ee577a0d484"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(F/F)= Favorite Food,/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1894d49ab77a82c7145542a7395fd2fb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(F/D)= Favorite Drink,/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f2bb02ec86eadbf90ef02bb1b729455"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"F/C)= Favorite Color,/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3c4d415bced36fb7ece1d687964e571"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(E/C)= Eye Color/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ec9c02ad47f43b575cc3faade83bca0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Also as a teenager you look like the girl in the pic just change the eyes and hair color if you want./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd96a0fc6a17f88a3d33364dc2cbe829"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41e2d1f5ea0f88aa77d3f2a5b4a2873a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter 1: What The Hell Are You!?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="286b2281062d2166225d5a913b3b8a2b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Hello, I'm Lilith. My parents died when I was 5. I'm 15 now, but the way they died was caused so unexpectedly. They died in a fire, I should have died in there along with them...But this...Thing...saved me. I guess I could say I knew it. That 'Thing' wasn't normal, that's for sure. I still remember it like it was yesterday...The day everything changed..'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99a447d78334c5d687b8433e30c97b65"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59c55fd12ca6685955775d3f04c618f5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My (H/L) (C) was being brushed by my mother. We were getting ready for bed. My Father had to leave the next morning to work on a buisiness trip for 2 weeks at most. I got in my (F/C) sheets. My mom put my brush down on my dresser and smiled at me, she sat next to my bedside./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a67e70cdeb48af64fabe455ae01b7bbe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""My Precious Girl...You okay?" I nodded then looked away and sighed./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f794559d911f7536fe93b1e8508b6e3b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Mother...Why am I weird to people. I-is it because I see those people that others don't see? All the other kids don't like me and don't want to be friends with me because of my name and because I talk to the things they don't see." She patted my head making me look up at her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa9afba28acc47cb6c732ee8514f5b02"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What you have is special. Nobody else has it. That's why they don't understand, but one day you will change everything. They will need you, just don't let them bring you down." You nodded. "Now get some rest, Goodnight Lilith."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbee8adaf54c606f2b12b2107bc601d0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I layed down in my bed but I just couldn't sleep. "Maybe they are right...I am just a person of the Night...Dark... Like a Demon...But I don't want to be a Demon. I'm not bad, I know I'm not. I don't get life anymore." cuddled my stuffed animal cat, Starr and I slowly drifted into a deep sleep./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cefad25b8f13a9afa27be30c7f7a8ea0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"CRASH!/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e396e3e31ad24f59e461815567da160f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I woke up and quickly sat up in my bed to the sounds of screaming. I got up slowly and placed my feet down on the hot floor. "Mother! Father!" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I went to the door and tried to open it but the handle was burning hot./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e610583c0456f64c6880c3cb67a5d8c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""OW!" The floor started feeling more hot, it was like if I made one move it would all come down./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb28c02f0ababa1a86f22a6d18828cc4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""No Mother! Father Please Hold On I Am Coming!" Tears were forming down my face and I smelt the smoke getting stronger but I kept trying to open the door but the flames started coming through under the door starting to tear it down like it was nothing, and I was next./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4714eef2ec42612f4158cb25438abfdf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You can't save them, It's to late..." I turned around with tears in my eyes to see this Dark Shadow Person with changing color eyes./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="210801a1bb6eda59aa69c00984442ace"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""But Why!? They Promised To Stay With Me! Nobody Likes Me! Everyone Thinks I'm Crazy Or Evil! They Didn't! Mother and Father Loved Me!" I feel to my knees and started crying. The smoke was unbearable. I kept trying to cry more but the smoke wouldn't let me do anything...I couldn't breath. That was when I knocked out...And when I woke up I was at a Orphanage. I don't know how I got there but I've lived there ever since./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dff89e476d245c6f9e5355916d98f400"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Present Day-/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3d77fff5f806b4c354163b70f42984f"It was a normal day and routine I went through. First, I would get the mail from the Mailman. Then get ready for school. I make Breakfest for everyone and help out around with what I can do before school. I leave and walk to school, Talk to the same people and stuff, get Homework. After make dinner then sleep. Today though...felt rather...Strange. Like someone was watching me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b97051f0c76e41d42ab4c1bd042d191f""Okay, Nina I'm gonna head to school! Bye!" You waved at Nina and she smiled waving back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4877cdef6745e38f6651b39a721593a1"I kept walking down the street trying to shake off that feeling. "Goddammit! I KNOW YOUR THERE!" You looked to where you felt it the most but it suddenly disappeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae2301b477d71091c308018388bfb7dc""What the hell!?" You snarled slightly, walking fast to the gates./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ded2b1552508d5d59b9fc2da968378a""Oh look it's Lilith, The Little Bitch. Ha, Mother and Father still away?" This blonde girl laughed and smirked with her group of two Airheads./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d1dfb9dcab3ca3e4cfb675bb8eb7349""Oh Aria, So I see you are still a Bitchy Whore, aren't you?" I stuck my tongue out at her while she glared. "Bye Group of Idiots!" I walked inside and saw my friend, Britney, or Brit for short./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b25bbcb605c68f4f0afa9c89ed5e7819""Lilith! Finally your here I thought you weren't coming." She laughed a bit and I nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e425717badf60dd431293af80a7e524""Sorry I was handling things with Aria and her puppets." Her eyes widen and I held her arms while she started frailing around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3914114fa8bf5443e9ff9979d90b607""OHHHH HELLL NAHHHHHH! SHE BETTER WATCH HERSELF! THAT HO IS GONNA GET HURT!" I kept my arms wrapped around her while she kept trying to break free./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5cd31c9baa8d41bd286135ee7eec69c""Brit! Calm down!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7910bfaa12e41d42debcc3caad7f9f5a""NO I DON'T WANNA! LET ME AT T.H.O.T.!" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Readers if you don't know what T.H.O.T. means, it's "That. Hoe. Over. There.)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6b9e621ae9102695d0a8cc25ba3d71d""Stop! I handled it! Don't worry so much!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afa64dffc00116711a0fd9ee06e549fd"She finally stopped and sighed. "Fine but if they do it again tell me then I'll deal with it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f111b33a76a84a26414a9fd02e18381a"I laughed nervously. "Yea...I so will..." I turned my head. "Maybe..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9efb67ad9d4b9825b1ed8dacce223d08""What was that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7377fae6c5218bb5cbc3313452626e3""Nothing!" I smiled. "Just Peachy! Come on let's head to class!" I got her arm and got her to come to class with me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70d7a8529817776e56e329e694bc5a00"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Timeskip-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b626dd2e5b51724b572aea2caebee7d"I was walking back to the Orphanage and sighed. I looked to the left facing the center. Nina was talking with this Well-Fashion middle aged man, He looked like he was rich but I could tell by his outfit he was some sort of Butler or something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac3632566ec90b88c85a9101f567676d""Hello Nina, Who is this Man here?" Nina looked over at me and waved. I walked over to her and the Man. The Man held out his hand to me and I took it, shaking his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fee699a11c31a582b4c50b0315fe7795""Sorry for Interrupting but my name is Victor Powell. But you may call me, Victor." I smiled Nina nodded shaking his hand too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="214c915e85240d25c65a45cfff649c86""Nice to meet you, Victor, I'm Lilith and this is Nina. So what brings you here?" He nodded and cleared his throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e9c583ffcc4673a4cd6e73c7b5d752e""Well Master wanted me to adopt someone here, and I must say you are a very respectful young girl. So I'm guessing you work here too?" I shook my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3b557e1a1e0e4cb690b3a2d1bacffe1""I'm actually a Orphan here, My parents died when I was 5 in a fire..." Victor looked down at me and smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c0282d53fd3f09dfb4fb6f6a805ef26""Your Perfect!"/p 


	2. Chapter 2: What Did I Get Myself Into?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7085b27a85123d4be30a22cf462d63b9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Second chapter guys and sorry it's short I'm writing the 3rd right now.~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1da3bcf1f98a6394e4e87242c7fb1308"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bd3ce5fc64e0df700d89b798993b08a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter 2: What did I get myself into!?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd8c4099c234f49a14aa828a2758baf0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'This is it! This is the Girl, Master wanted me to bring him! This has got to be her! She quiet pretty I must say, but I wonder what Master wants with her.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6908d6f356ac3d8e220b536ff9b356cf" "W-what!?" My eyes widen and I waved my hands in front of me. "Are you sure?! How can that be?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c28d8202d7e232a5d836dc2fbe33ae08"Victor smiled. "Nonsense, Your perfect! So am I able to adopt her, Nina?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7844f3aab65a4535e97c483ffb1cd350"Nina giggled. "Yes you are every kid and Lady is able to be adopted. Even Lilith." My jaw dropped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fbb6d379fed4fc8531eff2b6afab269""Your going along with this?! B-but who will do the chores when I'm gone!?" Nina smiled and Victor signed the contract./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1d8bb5035e38dbc018f5a5c880472f6""I will, Silly. Now go with this man. I'll be fine, Don't worry and just live your life and have fun. You still can visit and help out if you want." I sighed and gave up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb9c7a52b2b4f8e938bc20d3fc1c89a9""Okay I'll visit then." Victor put his hands together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77274055a9033e376fb44c42208c94cb""Great! Now let's start head to your new home!" I nodded and followed after him into the car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6da54604c82bf55e1ac9153d4484c60""Bye everyone! I'll visit, don't worry!" I waved to Nina and the other Orphans that were there. I rolled my window back up and looked around the car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f32cd249d2fa24ba35242f10d79ee3f2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'God, I hope this doesn't turn out bad and crazy. Also I hope I don't have to wear anything girly especially the dresses or something...'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="644e06bdcf3c4b5e4ec347bb93aeb791"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Timeskip-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6d2b0b94968235555a2099a2836e690"I was staring out my window watching everything pass by like nothing. I heard Victor cough slightly to get my attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eed310491dd952be5ced476771799fbd""Okay, , we are here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="115f41c5f8bec49b2126f4ee16f87fb1"I nodded and looked outside to see this huge kingdom-like house. I was in shock I knew they were rich but not THIS rich! Victor went out and came to my side and opened my door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="008e40c78777d59abaf5fb870591d297""Miss..." He held the door opened and I came out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25e1b265af665761249a2a80233b13f6"I walked to the front door and Victor opened it for me. "Thank you." I walked in and everything was so organized and looked like a fairy tale./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1107a298cc60bf6ca9f447520afcaec3""Go to the left and go straight to Master's room. He would like to see you." I nodded and walked the way to the 'Master's' room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="347385de2be9b4916a9cb2410ad1f8ca"I walked into the Master's room. "So I see you made it..." I turned around to face the Master./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a445a505cba0e26f23b0410f8ce45408""N-no, Y-your..." I felt weak I feel to my knees while the figure smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efafeed4b28d4bed5768a2061bc57518""So I see your doing well.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39a22905fb9847cf5cc77d871760de89"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40bc9ee96a981f3360534bad385263e3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cliffhanger! Wee Thanks for reading Readers! Again I'm writing the 3rd!/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3: How do you know me?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff0192a2442ca90a269e7462ca51f20a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oh crap moment of truth! I promise I will not have anymore cliffhangers...for now MWAHAHAHAHA. Jk but maybe depend on the chapter but it will be later on./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af121c0043d7c37e877756c902bd88c5"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f3744feafeff6ea959a0b105b3dfff2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter 3: How do you know me!?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd894c4b3218acb27dce7d05a6d37d1c""It can't be you! What the hell do you want me for!" He smirked and got up. This guy was my Demon that saved me in the fire. Difference was that he didn't look like a demon he looked like his human-self./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7b4b04679643726fb764b2f2ef08032""Well since I've known you since you were just a baby and we would always talk to each other. I'm letting you stay here with me and Victor along with the other servants BUT you will call me 'Master'." I glared at him and he laughed and crossed one leg over the other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d14b7c4aa7e0fd438b920856a4705b7a""HELL NO! I WILL NEVER!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3992a0ab303c1df5013b636a0f5de869""Is that anyway to talk to your savior? If anything I probably should have let you die in that fire. But I felt pity for you so I saved you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa2a3128591c8d61113e68dce12cd5bd""You can't be the Jake I knew when I was little! He was much nicer than you." He walked up to me and put his hand on my chin turning my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7361b77831a76ba26fbad6313f81f161""Well Darling things change. Of course you should know that since you have friends now. Also now you will be living with us now." I felt like crying my eyes out, he made me feel sick, and to think I trusted him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cd0da69e6b46830efe953267dad054c""What the hell happened to you. When I was little you still had your emotions and seemed a lot more human. Now you seem more like a demon now than then..." He glared and quickly turned me around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8564fd4b7eb1e360803b82c06ad90c6b""Shut up!" I glared back and stood up to face him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97bc49d66b0639e527aabdc465719c8e""No! I won't! Why are you being so mean to me! I did nothing to you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3395b2590a779aa97ab68899abc3b50""Yes you did!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02b1b309fc4efbe6eb1f2b5bfc75fe6a""No I didn't, you Hoe!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30f2a6c17db49afd6c6b80e5acf67a95""I'm not a Hoe!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="134a681dff825b15b7f8701097396af1""Yes you are!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5af8f4d4fc789b8120edaace39fa977""No I'm not!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79b907897eb2dee754b0c6d4f7bb98d6""Then tell why the hell you have changed!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e72ffcd4c8321d95f2c17ce48ac5cb7""I haven't changed it's just that you got pretty annoying." I snarled at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38db2da5f829738500283fa5d5d8a0a""Take that back!" He smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba55a4e2ab7ca0eaee2c1bb7a740a563""Nope~!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f73415baefd017508ccb4e32e7bcb765""Bastard...You just love messing with me don't you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1ea9d28e666f29d17d9546172ee59a6""Yes I do...Also If your wondering why I look like this it's because nobody will get scared or freak out about why I'm not human if they visit." I sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d33679223992cdd6e77044fd654531d""Okay...and Fine I'll call you 'Master' I guess...BUT you have to be nice to me and don't do anything stupid." Jake nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5febcada4da9076a05bfd85df072c30f""I guess I'm fine with that...For now..." I looked up at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="606f601687a1fcd6cf4651872ad75375""You better be..." I started heading to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4486dc6b646b191be60bf80e95a722a1""I'll lead you to your room." He start walking and past me and stopping at a door down the hall. "Here it is." He opened the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32e42aba0b1a4ffaa5ae15bad34b97fe""Thank you." I walked in and he followed after me. "What are you doing?" I started to put my clothes away and looked at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="224cfd9e5dd5f0d7d52697330541397c"He looked dazed then he shook his head and looked over at me. "It's nothing..." I took a deep breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b132ecfdd98118dff464156403fe9f5d""Okay..." I put the rest of my clothes away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d04e088b9a499c30ce747ec99bec5f14""I'm sorry..." My eyes widen and I looked up at him. "I was being a messed up to you...I was trying not to show why I brought you here in the first place. The real reason was that I need to protect you from...'Others' that are looking for you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9249eac44a5e1ba2c7c7561c4c7c2d1""What do you mean..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fa3e966f14824db4b772220d190474b""Look I'll tell you tomorrow, Okay? Don't worry your safe here" I nodded and started laying down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c973759f97eb4ac3f64a6ae7f18a5b10""Night, Jack."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3898680d8d5bc190032ebfb145ce5ff7""Goodnight, Lilith." I slowly started drifting away when Jack closed the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e064dcfdaa4296aac2b968fba6e3c14"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="993eeeeca6025ac01df3c0f3192a4c29"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YAY!/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4: Am I that bad?

**It's funny how energetic I get while writing these things...Anyways! Thanks for reading!**

 _Chapter 4: Am I that bad?_

I was asleep, cuddled on the fluffy cloud of Heaven when suddenly my door busted open.

"Damn, this pillow is so s-Uhhh!? WHAT THE HELL!?"

Victor walked in, with these maids who went into my closet to pick out clothes to help me get in while He opened the curtains letting the sun come in as I quickly dived back into the Pillow.

"Miss. Lilith, It's time to get up, Master would like to see you." He tried pulling the sheets off of me and I pulled them back.

"B-but I DON'T WANNA!" It's too bright! Plus I wanna sleep more." I moved around.

"Miss..." He took the sheets off of me and I curled up in a ball.

"Ugh, Fine I go see your, 'Master'..." I got up and walked towards the maids.

"Meet us in the Dining room when you are done." I nodded and he bowed walking out.

"So Miss. Lilith! What would you like to wear?" I thought about it.

"Something not to girly. Like there can be Bows but just not like thousands of them.." They nodded and rushed looking for the perfect dress.

"Like this?" One maid brought out a dress. **(The dress in the Picture)** My eyes widen and I nodded.

"Yes just like that! Not to girly or to rainbow but casual. Thank you." They bowed and smiled.

"Your Welcome, Miss. Lilith." I shook my head and smiled.

"Just call me, Lilith." Their eyes widen.

"B-but Miss. we must call you that, it's an order."

"Well here is my order. Call me Lilith, please." They smiled lightly and nodded.

"O-okay...Lilith." I nodded and picked up the dress.

"Can you guys help me put this dress on, please?"

"Of course!" They quickly wanted over and helped me put the dress on.

"Thank you, guys again." I looked in the mirror at myself and smiled. I was wearing a matching bow in my hair and a choker on my neck with a silver heart hanging on it. "Well I'm ready."

I headed to the Dining room and saw Jack and Victor. "Hey everyone!" I smiled at them while Victor laughed and looked at Jack who was staring in 'Ah'. He noticed everyone was looking at him and blushed.

"Master, What do you have to say about, Lilith?" Victor looked down and smirked at Jack while he coughed slightly and looked up.

"You look Wonderful, Lilith." He had a slight blush which made me laugh a bit.

"Thanks." I sat down and started eating. "So what were you going to tell me before? You know when I can into my room." He nodded.

"Well I'm pretty much protecting you. These other Demons wanted to harm you. But I noticed that you still can sense Demons and Angels including me. Which is good yet bad. Its good cause you can sense them when they want to attack you or anyone, bad thing is your friends will freak out."

"But why is that bad. Just because my friends will get freaked out? Really?" I took another bite from my eggs and sausage.

"It's not that since you friends will freak out it will bring out more demons and/or angels who will hard or help you, making total madness."

I got pissed and put my hands hard onto the table."What do you mean?! What am I anyways? Cause you make me seem like I'm Evil!"

Jack sighed. "Your not Evil okay! Your just a Gateway to the 'Other World'! How do you think I got here?"

"B-but...Why..." I hid my face behind my (H/C) bangs. "Will I hurt other people..."

Jack sighed. "Depending with how many people that are around you that are feeling Upset in some way like if they are angry, The spirit will come out and feed off them, becoming very powerful and that very reason is because they want to kill you."

"I did nothing wrong! Why would they do that!"

"Because then the Gateway would be closed. Demons that are inside the Gateway stay inside until the Gate opens, so if there is no gate anymore there is no way in or out they are stuck where they are. Most want to close it so they would have to go back to the 'Other World'."

I clenched my fists. "So I see...What is this other world..."

"There are Two Worlds...One is Heaven and the other is the Underworld...or Hell...The more Demons come out the more Angels try to come out..."

I was shocked. I didn't know that much stuff about my powers. I couldn't eat anymore and my head was starting to hurt.

 _'Everything will be better if I just disappeared...Then nobody will have to worry...right?..'_ I felt lightheaded. "I-I...need to go..." I pushed my seat out and stood up, but it was no use. I knocked out and heard faint yells as everything disappeared.

 _'Just leave me...Please...'_

 **Ohhhhhh Snap!**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Heads of the Same Coin

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="884748555db7421724563bedfaee3a29"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oh here we go also sorry I haven't been updating on this one in a while!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cd0995f3169edb79bdf3bb55b2beafd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"—-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e9712e4ea86ec05175e797ccc33f527"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter 5: Two Heads of the Same Coin/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4010f7a583038ecd8122ef161fbc5758"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Everything was pitch black. All I could see was myself. I was surrounded in darkness. I looked around at my surroundings trying to think of what it was until I heard a light feminine voice./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05878687aa5cba26d8f837415cde7cca"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'So I see you made it...'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="280dab29757517acb303d1f2520bf097"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It was a girl. Not just any girl though. She was me, she was wearing a white version of my outfit. /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(If you don't remember what it looks like head back to chapter 4 if you would like to know)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4af41ce12080775074da845545e46d97"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emWhat do you mean!? What are you and why do you look like me!" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I yelled getting ready for any attack she probably had in mind./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a9f871098b5a7a8fa39f9c64a9ef186"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Geez am I really that feisty? oh well,...'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="653f4b704d3ff584af52e85f2993ab01"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She smiled and giggled lightly covering her mouth turning to face me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="879a8f92318ddfc155c44fb6c932b31f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'If I must introduce myself...I'm Lilith...Lilith Rose. As you may already know...I span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"AM /spanyou, along with the 'Other' one that is also apart of you...Let's just say...That she is the bad one...Other than me she can't be trusted. She is your Dark Side while there is your Light Side, which is me.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65c5fccc4447d2bea4923a76e495f914""What do you mean the 'Other' one? Where am I anyways?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ba51999fb3703134b441d6f47612b1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She sighed. 'You are deep within your mind. I'm the Good in you. While 'She' is the bad in you...Don't trust her. Since she is all your bad intertwined together and she is after you.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41e9ed3cfe3eb584e6dc45a0df11da64"My eyes widen. Why would my bad side want to do with me?! Sure we are one in the same but still, Seriously why!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97c32e03f7819f0502874e3a2be7d5b8""What does she want with me? I'm nothing special!" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The supposed good Lilith started walking towards me./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2cedb1ce101cfcca302dce5aa1e83eb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Let's just say She's jealous of you. So she wants to get rid of you so she can to take over your body and let all the Demon come out of the Gateway that is stored in you. But she doesn't know the truth about it and what's on the line for it...'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0ec26c71487cc1d2296e6c0ace1a98b""The Truth..? What do you mean, Tell me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f858ce6426bd821d93cd75635b360cd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'It's too early...for you to know...you will find out on you own. Soon enough, but it's Bye for now.' She smiled and waved 'Bye'./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b4b982099d1c0c8f783931a10e1425d""NOO! TELL ME!" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I screamed as she disappeared in the bright white light that was filling out throughout the black room. For a split second it felt like I was falling from the sky as I screamed and hugged myself./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="914c4ad857266fa67f45aa5ad35a58e2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"—-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a511378fc2a5dc276ab4f21cd1835f43"I jerked up quickly in my bed, screaming and breathing heavily trying to figure out what was happening. I tried to see what was around me but my eyes were trying to adjust./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="012f954921e80de72e6c9f67c457da7b""W-where am I?" Victor and Jack looked at me worried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79cf761d956b32cde09b4b313982e7dc""Your in your room...Lilith...What happened to you?" Victor said bring me a cup of water as I tried to get my heart to calm down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc7884d97a0b2a25bd49c5c1c33827dc""I-I don't know...I saw...Myself. Correction, My 'Good' side. She was warning me about My 'Bad' side how she wanted to get rid of me and take control of my body for herself...but she said that my bad side doesn't know the truth of what will happen afterwards...and she didn't want me to know but she said I should find out soon."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2faf1468a53f549bd82c97e9ae0ef402"I looked at Jack who stood up. "Don't worry me like that, Lilith." I nodded as he blushed slightly and left the room. Victor sighed and tilted my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34ef174abac91fbff47f02fe88d47350""What was that about? All I did was agree."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20e8ea0b936f3e20e2b1c27d18bb965c""Well Jack was very worried about you...So you can't really blame him for acting like that. I've never seen him act that way before. so we will see."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb280d51def12fdc25b62392935f4215"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"After that everything went normal, The usual. I would mess with Jack and hangout with them both. Oh and don't forget the Maids I still talk to them and I must say they are very interesting! But there is still more to figure out...but until then nothing is going to stand in my way!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fac9361a2034b70e175e1a11e680d8db"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"—-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e670700ebf2956cff9f61ec36ea2d476"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yay and sorry for not updating sooner!/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1952815a204f16e152c7aa07f255cf86"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Okay this chapter is going to be just...Not Normal Also the song if "Lion" by Hollywood Undead./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b02d547abf0487933e54391358b085b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"—-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ea39c44c46942e7e73ce55ff110db17"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter 6: Say What!?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42592e81fbaab617e4761236ac951f36"I was in my room listening to music and singing along,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45296b6ac5843044d6b8ea6ceafe827c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Danny's part:)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fe7fb51aeaf5282cdfc4f38796b9a27"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I am a lion and I want to be free/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78dc88351c0722ad144534a8aea98299"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67a87e278e25ffa2f9c177364778d8e9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07c4b6c5d39d954fbbe5d3864a94b2e9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2d98d11e97031bf59fcc8370c44e5fd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"How can I sleep at night, there's a war inside my head?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feac0ed49fd6c35d0d63a08f65cd55b4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56316f31e0d6dff80bf21773d9287585"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffd8c9fb31bd7102213fd6de63a9d530"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cause I am a lion and you are dead"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c50ed054673da2210e2ad835d7c44107"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emI was putting my clean clothes away while singing along. I looked into the door way thinking someone was watching but it was nothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3c0fa8a13f17b5b302c9e6b025d1a98"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Johnny 3 Tears part:)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b8d7e641bb61683abbb3205725e19c2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Here's a story of everything we'll ever be/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4cb26314b3eedc453cb7ba437543cc3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You can hide but some of us can never leave/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34024572e39796ef307b622d502fc4cb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And if you go I don't need those little things/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4754a3adfc9b420caf8f8cd0e36727b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They remind me of all our little dreams/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5abb7524b163341ff1922020c234879c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Can you hear the words, all I can say?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e924243bf939ad72e3eb07f6a8500ea"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We can watch the world even if they walk away/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68011a0b033ab4b291527c861cf5dd9d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is today/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="416f4d598fc153cf438148911a28c226"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You were born a lion and a lion you will stay"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="132debccff6f084e600fdd719c191255"I only moved my eyes to face the windows and saw Jack along with Victor in the sides of the doorway looking in. I tried not to laugh and kept going like nothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5f1652ded8156159d1ea77a4f77dbbd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Danny's part)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99fad242f8af4a1649e172ec2b71bae0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I am a lion and I want to be free/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="239733af7aa8fa51ada34a67515c0c5f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3479d683297ec4bf84d7788b149934c7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17efec84ad2e8ed55cf49cf9d46de730"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38d13311a68a1dba9bbf7c7be7be079"I looked over at Them just to see only Jack, and he looked speechless. Like he could relate to this song...But That is true...Everything that happened to us when I was Little...When he protected me from people who didn't like me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a264ebe35bddecce82a034855e2e921"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Johnny 3 Tears part:)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="291907832b8b05846e8de7444e5e7168"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Remember an army, of all those little kids/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0c7c7cfab71cbd3561673e4c827b195"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Living life like they only get a little bit/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07e3f6677da1e3646ecc7bdec72efade"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's hard to fight when you're born in the middle and/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5512ed253462cc2d3442286efdc48a02"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'd rather die, won't watch you giving in/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08c292c8ef5be0f842eb16edb198b22f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm sorry daughter but your father's not the same/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="524df66dcabaa072ef66d9557a3a074a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I can look into your eyes and I'll swear that I will change/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e116d3beb69b08740ed7809609870a22"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But tomorrow is tomorrow so forgive me if I stay/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0e2f325e439e291e2ec30b83920a182"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You can hide beneath the covers while I hide behind the pain/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8d1c379ba9a4706ca72c33acfc97526"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"After all, only so much we can say/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a39e7d008eeba24a9226c63e037c56a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Words can lose their meaning, once you walk away/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12d36448f540160f0edd98f1a6d19052"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Promise that you'll love me, watch me as I fade/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28765f09f89ec65cdd70d382bafbd9e9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll give you all those things that these liars never gave/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d15170c1521e258c6d89d9b1c81d3a43"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The hands on the clock, and the things we cannot change/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="237c0f4a20578e85801db01baad0c0a1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tear it all to pieces, and take back what I made/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ef151702bd307e1b2703884e94c483f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If there's one thing I'd keep, it's you that I would save/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a0d83259305ec9941e1a6a91d9c4c08"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cause I am just a lion and a lion I will stay"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d220c60a2f9c634d184547d2e4d90db3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Danny's part:)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a7e1b28e1fa5676b250b1e47fc2ce5f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I am a lion and I want to be free/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34383a39ef775bf5ac945b2c34447494"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="350dd3e1d4d770bb9d8cdae816db0924"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58b4d8bd1a9c66e12722b1d116bb1412"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99d3ad90f9ceca8168ed0290af9b85c8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Johnny 3 Tears part:)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1786ed268984d9a7018ace384affe990"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hey!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6e8507339e37b37a305b5a755e72a83"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I never meant to let go/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3456bf86ad3cbb100b4d02f55465b1a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"All I want and you're all I ever wanna know/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6314a54a89b95f740292767fecc45d0b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home, of a pretty home, of a pretty home/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238c177ca11a7ab96a8626fac9f1d792"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="456fc8d0e57d7ffc8bbe717ac8e27d05"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I never meant to let go/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="768dfd0808b71fc24b1371896d5d77ec"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"All I want and you're all I ever wanna know/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="758230d230f98db5989a923215d74138"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home, of a pretty home, of a pretty home/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbfedd1f80f4b03ecc6e1339b1dc60a5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75360687edc86c4f47302260850337ec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Danny's part)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5be710eb5aaa07888ba166d84d80efbf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I am a lion and I want to be free/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f9e3fbb753bf7a7b93fb4c5d3206e4f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34afe43112b12e7202f24aa40fde780d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f137e5a97620f2501715ac02a5edcbf3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a31f056dff38b5de6c626c09d507e31c" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(End of song)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f660040c1db1a2add9bee1fc89ce4378"I looked over at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94b462db8a8eff442b5bfbdd970eb61a""I see...So this song reminded you too of the past...Didn't it..?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44baa374ad73b366d022e90ceb4f4e26"Jack nodded. "I'm sorry...Lilith...For leaving you behind..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d278aea2b732f70a71c326788e7a947"I smiled and walked over to him. "You don't have to be sorry..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e68bb193baaaeb7bd069d8bdc066dc0c""Yes. I. DO!" Jack raised his hand and punched the wall multiple times. I lowered my eyes and quickly went to him and hugged him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cfc5b0e6436ca4db3eea07e8d4d526b""Please...You don't have to do this...I know I gave into them and that you had to endure everything I put you through... it's not your fault...It's mine so don't be like this..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00e11a76978196aafacb9a7a56373bd7"He relaxed and rested his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry...for not protecting you since I left...I've had to see you suffer so much from those people out there...You feeling so lonely..." Jack sniffled and started crying lightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ef2b174bdb635d943e3eedd79b227f1""Jack, You don't have to be sorry...Thank you for protecting me...I'm happy that we got to meet again." I placed my hand on his head gently and patted his head. My head was starting to pound, I rested my head on Jack's shoulder lightly and groaned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c34d5421ffdc89e7518d4db5af11ca9c""Lilith?! Are you okay!?" Jack lifted my head lightly as I put my hand on my forehead and smiled faintly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fc2422a05fd68cb756d5e882f814928""I'm fine...J-just going to probably visit someone now..." Everything looked fuzzy like when your crying. Everything was slowly fading away and turning into black. Jack's Voice because faint./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c03ab250dabd9530655e0622c63a883e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Lilith...Lilith! Stay! Please!...'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d73268576b2dcc3127698f2fbaa89c08"—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab428e17563b57caa7011c609c1dddd2"I was in the same sort of area I was when I met my good side...Except this time all I see is white...But for My good side everything I saw was Black...Does this mean./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5a6a7ee7ee907ffd81d82fa82a8a4da""I'm in the area of my Dark self..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faaa03c7c700bdc573179ea077db3cbf""Oh Well aren't you smart." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to face the person. She smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b8651b2335f7d3636c53230ecc86014""I'm Lilith Rose...The Black Rose." She smirked. "You already met the Good Lilith Rose or White Rose earlier. Now you meet me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fcb85f321bb3e8c7850c8de5e88c98c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"—/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ffb665fdfc2622d977947f65481f5d6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Okay good now I'm doing the next chapter right now! WEEE I'm so excited!/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Also the two girls in the pic is supposed to be like White Rose and Black Rose On to the story!**

—-

 _Chapter 7: When Light and Dark Collide_

I looked at her. "So the Good Lilith was right! There is my Bad Side!" I pointed at her. She laughed.

"Oh so I see she said I was _'Evil'_ did she?" She picked up a black rose. "Well she isn't exactly perfect either so why put all the blame on me...She's as bad as me!" I heard her high-pitched scream.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at he to see Black Rose clenching her fists.

"She is Lying! That's what I mean! Sure she may be your good side and I may be your bad side, but it doesn't mean anything! She can be evil and I can be good. Yet she makes herself seem like the hero when she wants the same as me! Unforgivable!"

I was shocked. How the hell could I believe?! Who should I believe?...Why does this have to be so complicated...but if they want the same thing...then I should trust neither...But Black was _Good enough_ to tell me about White but I still can't trust the any of them. I sighed trying to figure out about everything.

Black looked at me and griped my shoulders. "Don't Trust Her! She may act nice but don't let it fool you! Sure she is you but you seriously have no clue!"

My eyes widened. "Oh Thank you for calling me stupid!" I said sarcastically. She glared at me while I stuck my tongue out.

"God, just go already!" Black sighed while I nodded.

"My Pleasure..." Everything faded to black as I woke up in the same spot with Jack.

"J-jack?..." I choked out as I lifted my head slowly.

"Lilith! Your back!" He said Happily as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

I snickered. "Yeah...I am, Jack." I hugged him back. He then broke the hug and helped me up.

—

 **Yus! I DID IT! SO SORRY GUYS! I had really, really bad writers block and plus I haven't been on Wattpad since the last publish. I'm sorry and I will try to write more in my spare time. Thank you and Love ya!~3**


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6c11942826bf151c326ea7586b0f8bf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey Everyone! OMG I SWEAR I have had VERY bad writers block. Plus I haven't been on the computer that much. Along with that I have so much going on with family stuff. Thank you everyone who is still sticking with me through this! NOW ON TO CHAPTER 8 (Btw Just by the name of the story it's going to be weird and full of new things and feelings so if it gets out of control and not understandable I am sorry X3 Also you will find out into the chapter!) /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ecdd7e6bf30802bedeba4f0928686f5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e783c1b2d910b6f6a89b49c36a54405"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter 8: Stalker!?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b09c43e12de848457e773050e33eaf4"It's been two days since I last talked to My supposed 'Bad self', Black Rose, if that is what I should call her. Ever since then everything has been so quiet...and boring. Along with that Jack is more... How should I put this...Observant and gets worried and OVERLY-PROTECTIVE over every little thing. Like just yesterday I was in the kitchen and he scolded me for not following his orders and telling him where I was going. Then we started arguing with each other and the Microwave beeped causing him to tackle me to supposed em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Safety'/em. I know he has good intentions but seriously IT WAS JUST A FUCKING BAG OF span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(F/F)/span POPCORN THAT WAS IN THERE! If anything, The most harm it would've caused was if the bag would've pop and salt would fly into my eyes or something! That's when he probably should worried about me and find out popcorn isem style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Evil'./em But like that'll ever happen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4677d25541075f295943165c489cb99f"Today, I was in my room changing intospan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" (F/C) /spansummer dress and sandal flatsspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanto be with friends and family away from the mansion. Sure it wasn't bad here and everything and it's an amazing place but I just need a break and some fresh air or I'm going to go crazy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c4a4bfff4857d2f86c47b105ce6f7bb"I walked out of my room and to the dining room. I sat on the side of Jack while Victor stood in-between us waiting to be of service. I lifted my span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(F/D) /spanup and took a drink but heard a scoff come from besides me making me put down my drink. I rolled my eyes slightly and sighed, tilting my head to face the only person sitting next to me...Jack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="713adad8eae0ab9c247f0fef4bda3726""So where do you think your going today?" He said angrily as he had his arms crossed and snarled at me. I stood up and glared at him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cab32373921ee72fda7aad8ace701d53""I am heading out, and that's all you need to know." I stood, starting to walk towards the front door while Jack kept talking about 'How I had to be protected.' or that 'He should and had to come along for safety reasons.' /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9c53dbe1be67645268e6c811f32d1d7""You Don't Have To Treat Me Like A Child!" I yelled at him as I opened the door and slamming it as I stormed off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="266ccb0043484487cc761cc952dc2753"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Just because I'm a gateway for things doesn't mean you can treat me like some sort of kid. Especially from the likes of him! He is TOO demanding!'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d00364cb6a6f3d8e65d52231b4b6174"I walked to the orphanage like I promised everyone. Just because I'm locked up in this giant house now doesn't mean I break promises. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67fce4ca21554b1e4e2605a6d174bea6"I was walking which slowly turned into a scurrying to town. When I got there I went to the shops and looked around for things I could find that everyone in the Orphanage. There was a total of 3 kids in the orphanage not including myself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9991b3ee67cd42c806e76b9d3ffc87b"There was Rosie she was the eldest of the 3. She was a 7 year old and had span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(H/C)/span hair that went to her back and she kept it in a nice braid with a span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(C) /spanRose. Rosie was left at the orphanage since she was 2. Her parents couldn't take care of her and tried to make the best of it. She was always cheerful no matter what situation we were in, the kids loved her very much and played with her. It didn't take long for her to. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(She has Pink hair)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6973af561de37850484c9249f9d590bd"The 2nd eldest kid was 5 years old. His name was Ryan and was the only boy of the bunch. Ryan's mother died when giving birth to Ryan. Ryan came to the orphanage when his grandma came and told us that he had to stay with us since she couldn't take care of him and that nobody else was there to take care of him since his father died in a car accident. Nina said it was no problem and invited him to the family. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(brown haired Boy)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3795c59d51eb1cdbad87cf5e40696c0"The 3rd child was there before you were her name was Violet and she was always the quiet one. All she did was nod or shook her head no but I didn't mind. I tried talking to her and included her in everything making sure if she wanted to play or not, but she slowly started opening up to me and talked to me about what dreams she's had. Violet is a very playful and Imaginative child with exciting dreams. She hasn't told me hat happened yet but I won't push her to. She does say little things like, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54b3903bbb3db293bffea0e2cacee5a9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I remember when Daddy took me to a park.' /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Blonde girl)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41271ae33675bb3befc896e26baf8be3"I looked around the store and found a white Horse stuffed animal, a toy airplane and a shiny wand. I smiled as I got them and payed for them. I felt happy for a little while until i felt a bit uneasy. Like I was being watched. I looked around cautiously as I walked out with the bag in hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6ac059284734c19a8bdc56c383e3b17"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Finally! I got my hands on you at last!"/em My eyes widen in shock and slowly turned around to face this thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4daa5025e25c7fa2b773811101b5caf9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You Look So Cute When Your Scared..."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="787a88b437a18682cfb6dde2547c60fa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e2fb19b3d0a072d10199b97f2ce2c21"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"CLIFFHANGER! AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!/span/p 


End file.
